Suddenly in Love
by Kim Young-soo
Summary: Suho dan Kai adalah saudara sepupu yang tinggal dalam satu atap. Tiba-tiba perselisihan muncul diantara mereka akibat kedatangan namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo yang menumpang dirumah mereka. Bad Summary. Author newbie in here, mohon dukungannya :D. Pair SuD.O, KaiD.O.


Suddenly in Love

Author: Kim Young-soo

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Jongin

Pair: SuD.O, KaiD.O

Gendre: Romance

Rated: T

A/N :

Annyeong! Author newbie disini ini adalah cerita pertama author, semoga readers suka

HOPE YOU LIKE IT…

HAPPY READING

"Yak! Kai apa yang kau lakukan dengan mawarku?" Teriak seorang namja tampan dengan wajah angelic kepada sepupunya yang berkulit coklat sexy yang ia panggil Kai itu sambil menatap naas pada satu pot bunga mawar putih miliknya yang rusak.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada mawar bodohmu itu" Jawab lelaki bernama Kai itu santai.

"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang sudah bodoh! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau menendang bola sialanmu itu lalu mengenai mawarku" Kesal namja berwajah angelic itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja Suho hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan" Cibir Kai pada namja tampan berwajah angelic bernama Suho itu.

"Kau tau, aku merawatnya dengan susah payah! Dan mawar putih yang kau hancurkan ini adalah mawar kesayanganku!" Bentak Suho tidak terima mawar kesayangannya itu rusak.

"Kau tinggal menanamnya lagi kan, atau membeli mawar yang baru" Ujar Kai enteng membuat Suho ingin menghajar wajah Kai saat itu juga.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu ya!" Geram Suho lalu mencekik leher Kai.

"Yak hy-hyung! K-kau i-ingin membunuh sepupumu sendiri" Ucap Kai terbata karena Suho mencekik kuat lehernya.

"Ia, aku ingin membunuhmu lalu mencincang-cincang tubuhmu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil" Ucap Suho yang langsung membuat Kai bergidik ngeri.

Kai lalu menggigit tangan Suho yang mencekik lehernya, membuat Suho berteriak kesakitan.

Dan moment ini di gunakan oleh Kai untuk melarikan diri dari Suho.

"Awww, Yak kau jangan lari" Teriak Suho sambil mengusap tangannya yang di gigit oleh Kai.

Kai memeletkan lidahnya saat berhasil lepas dari Suho. Suho yang melihat itu menjadi sangat emosi dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah.

Diambilnya satu buah pot mawar merah lalu mengejar Kai.

"AKU AKAN MEMECAHKAN KEPALAMU KIM JONGIN!" Teriaknya lalu berlari mengejar Kai yang sudah kabur terlebih dahulu.

Kim Joonmyun yang memiliki nama panggilan Suho dan Kim Jongin yang memiliki nama panggilan Kai dan Kkamjong karena ia memiliki kulit yang kecoklatan memang saudara sepupu yang tidak pernah akur.

Mereka sama-sama berasal dari Busan dan pindah ke Seoul demi melanjutkan pendidikan mereka.

Suho sekarang duduk di salah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul sementara Kai masih duduk di bangku akhir Sekolah menengah atas.

Mereka membeli sebuah rumah sederhana di Seoul sebagai tempat tinggal mereka berdua.

Walaupun mereka sering kali bertengkar tetapi mereka selalu berbagi dalam segala hal.

Mereka juga saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak Kkamjong-ah kau memakai celana dalamku lagi?" Tanya Suho kesal sambil menjemur pakaiannya.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?" Kai balik bertanya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat Suho memukulnya dengan sapu.

"Apa kau tidak punya celana dalam? Kenapa kau selalu memakai punyaku?" Geram Suho menghentikan acara jemur bajunya lalu menatap Kai tajam.

"Ya, nanti aku beli deh" Ujar Kai santai.

"Kau ini benar-benar" Geram Suho yang ingin memukul kepala Kai dengan sapu tapi Kai keburu kabur saat Suho baru ingin mengambil sapu yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Dasar mengesalkan!" Pekik Suho saat Kai telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Di lanjutkannya lagi acara menjemur bajunya yang sempat tertunda akibat pertengkaran kecilnya dengan saudara sepupunya itu.

Ketika sedang asik menjemur Suho tertegun saat melihat seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil, bermata besar dan bersurai hitam sedang asik mengusap peluh di dahinya tepat di depan matanya.

Namja manis itu terlihat sangat lelah dengan mata bulatnya yang sayu dan peluh yang mengalir deras dari dahinya. Membuatnya terlihat sexy, terlebih lagi dengan bibirnya yang ranum dan sedikit terbuka itu. Membuat Suho mematung memandang sesosok menggairahkan di hadapannya.

Karena merasa di perhatikan namja manis itu menoleh ke arah Suho yang sedang memandangnya seperti orang idiot.

Suho tersenyum kaku saat ia tertangkap sedang memandangi sosok manis itu.

"Annyeong~" Sapa namja manis itu tersenyum manis sambil membungkukan badannya kepada Suho.

"A-aa annyeong" Suho terbata membalas sapaan namja manis itu.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Sebuah pertannyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Suho melihat namja manis itu membawa dua koper besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Emmm, sebenarnya aku baru saja tiba di seoul dan aku sedang mencari sebuah apartement untuk kutinggali" Jawab namja manis itu dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat Suho melayang.

"Oh, dari mana asalmu?" Tanya Suho mulai sok akrab.

"Aku dari Makpo" Jawab namja manis itu masih tersenyum.

"Oh, selamat datang di Seoul" Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku permisi" Pamit namja manis itu lalu melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya mencari Apartement.

"Oh, dia sedang mencari apartement toh" Ujar Suho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah ide gila terlintas di fikirannya. Di lihatnya namja manis tadi sudah berjalan menjauh dari pandangannya lalu Suho berlari mengejar namja manis itu.

"Chogio..Chogio" Panggil Suho karena tidak mengetahui nama namja manis itu.

"Chogiooo" Teriak Suho tapi namja manis itu tetap tidak menoleh.

"Chogioo" Teriak Suho lagi sambil tetap mengejar namja manis itu.

Karena merasa ada yang memanggilnya namja manis bermata bulat itu lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Wae?" Tanya namja manis itu heran sambil berjalan mendekati Suho.

"Bukankah kau sedang mencari Apartement?" Tanya Suho dengan nafas tersengal sehabis berlari.

"Ne" Namja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Sebenarnya di rumahku memiliki satu kamar kosong, jadi aku ingin menawarimu tinggal di rumahku" Ujar Suho dengan wajah memerah.

Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membantu namja manis yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Jinja? Wah kau baik sekali. Sedari tadi aku mencari apartement yang kosong tapi tidak kutemukan. Syukurlah jika kau dengan senang hati menawariku untuk tinggal di rumahmu" Girang namja manis itu. Gurat senang terlihat di wajahnya yang manis.

"Ka-kalau begitu mari kerumahku" Suho lalu menarik dua koper besar milik namja manis itu lalu membawanya menuju rumahnya.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot membawa koperku" Ujar namja manis itu tidak enak. "Gwenchana, aku senang membantumu" Suho tersenyum tulus membuat pipi namja manis itu sedikit memerah.

Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, Suho membukakan pintunya untuk namja cantik itu.

"Selamat datang di rumahku. Maaf jika rumahku sedikit berantakan"

"Gwenchana" Maklum namja manis itu sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

Suho yang melihat senyuman namja itu hanya bisa menahan hasratnya agar tidak menerkam namja cantik di hadapannya itu saat itu juga.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Kim Joonmyun imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho" Riang Suho mempenalkan dirinya.

"Choneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo atau Dio" Ujar namja manis yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau tunggulah dulu di sini, aku akan menemui sepupuku dulu" Pamit Suho lalu melangkah menuju kamar Kai yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berada.

"Kkamjong-ah" Panggil Suho sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Kai.

"Kkamjong-ah cepat buka pintunya" Teriak Suho masih mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Kai.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai ketus karena Suho telah mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Begini Kkamjo-" Ucapan Suho terputus saat di dengarnya suara-suara desahan dari kamar Kai.

"Arrrg-ah"

Suho membelakkan matanya saat mendengar suara desahan itu semakin jelas berasal dari kamar sepupu pervertnya itu.

"Kau sedang menonton film porno?" Tanya Suho pelan takut jika Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

"Ne" Kai mengganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan padamu" Ujar Suho lalu menarik Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Kai malas lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Begini, tadi saat aku sedang menjemur pakaian aku bertemu dengan seorang namja cantik yang sedang mencari apartement untuk ia tinggali" Mulai Suho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kai.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Karena aku kasi- Yak! coba matikan dulu tv-mu suara desahan itu sungguh mengganggu pendengaranku" Kesal Suho karena suara-suara desahan yang berasal dari tv Kai yang sedang menyuguhkan adengan panas dua pasang namja tanpa busana di dalamnya.

"Biarkan saja" Ujar Kai cuek.

"Soal namja tadi, karena aku kasihan padanya jadi aku menawarkan agar dia tinggal di rumah kita" Lanjut Suho.

"Mwo? Kau mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama kita? Kau tau kan kamar kita hanya 2!" Tolak Kai.

"Tenang dulu Kkamjong-ah. Kau kan bisa tidur berdua denganku di kamarmu sementara namja itu tidur sendiri di kamarku"

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu dan aku tidak sudi jika ada orang tak di kenal tinggal bersama kita" Kai menolak mentah-mentah.

"Benar kau tidak sudi jika namja itu tinggal di sini?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap tajam Kai.

"Tentu saja, orang itu pasti akan merepotkan kita. Jadi lebih baik kau temui namja itu lalu bilang kepadanya kalau kau menarik lagi tawaranmu untuk mengajaknya tinggal di rumah kita" Ujar Kai lalu mendorong tubuh Suho agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kyungsoo-ssi" Panggil Suho pada Kyungsoo di depan kamar Kai yang terbuka sementara Kai terlihat terkejut melihat wajah namja yang di panggil hyungnya itu. Terlihat sangat manis menurutnya.

"Ne, Suho-ssi. Waeyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk manis di ruang tamu.

"Emm seper-" Kata-kata Suho terpotong saat Kai menarik tubuhnya paksa ke dalam kamar milik Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kesal Suho karena dengan seenaknya Kai menarik tubuhnya yang memang lebih pendek darinya kedalam kamar.

"Itu namja yang akan tinggal di rumah kita?" Tanya Kai bersemangat.

"Ne, bukankah kau tidak setuju kalau dia tinggal di sini" Ujar Suho mengingat ucapan Kai.

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang kalo namja yang akan tinggal bersama kita adalah namja manis seperti dia" Ujar Kai kegirangan.

"Justru karena dia sangat cantik dan manis makanya aku menawarkannya untuk tinggal di sini" Ujar Suho menyeringai.

"Apakah hyung berfikiran sama denganku?" Tanya Kai yang melihat seringaian mesum tercetak di wajah tampan Suho.

"Tentu saja, bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia tinggal di sini" Ujar Suho menyeringai mesum.

"Ahaha aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menggerayangi tubuh namja cantik itu" Ujar Kai tertawa evil.

PLETAK

"Apoo hyung" Rintih Kai karena Suho memukul kepalanya dengan remote tv.

"Kau gila? Dia bahkan belum tinggal di rumah kita, kau sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak" Kesal Suho karena kepervert-an sepupunya itu.

"Aku ingin menemui Kyungsoo, dia pasti sudah lama menunggu di ruang tamu" Suho lalu keluar dari kamar Kai. Sementara Kai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo-ssi membuatmu lama menunggu" Ucap Suho lembut lalu duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo sementara Kai duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gwenchana Suho-ssi" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Suho dan Kai.

"Perkenalkan, ini sepupuku. Namanya Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Kai" Ujar Suho memperkenalkan Kai yang berada di sampingnya.

"Annyeong, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo atau Dio" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Kai untuk bersalaman.

"Kai imnida" Ujar Kai menggenggam tangan halus Kyungsoo untuk bersalaman.

Karena geram melihat Kai yang menggengam tangan Kyungsoo terlalu lama, Suho menepis kasar tangan Kai yang masik asik menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa tinggal di lantai atas Kyungsoo-ssi. Itu adalah bekas kamarku jadi aku harus memindahkan barang-barangku dulu kekamar Kai" Ucap Suho setelah acara perkenalan Kai-Kyungsoo selesai.

"Jadi Suho-ssi menyerahkan kamarmu untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya imut.

"Aku bisa tidur berdua dengan Kai"

"Iya, Suho hyung bisa tidur di kamarku kok" Tambah Kai.

"Aku jadi tidak enak telah merepotkan kalian" Ujar Kyungsoo tidak enak hati sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kami senang kok membantumu" Ujar Suho dan Kai bersamaan di tambah dengan evil smirk yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Sementara fikiran mereka melayang dengan rencana-rencana picik yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menjebak Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan mereka.

TBC


End file.
